High School Horrors
by malory79080
Summary: May Maple and her friends just start 10th grade and so far everything is going great! Until the meet Drew Hayden and his friends. How horrid... Has these six pairings: MayxDrew, DawnxPaul, LeafxGary, MistyxAsh, ZoeyxKenny and LyraxEthan.
1. First Day is Finally Here!

**Hi guys! This is my fourth story so far. This one is different because this time I'm doing it about May+Drew instead of my favourite couple, Dawn+Paul! This is my second high school fanfic! Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 1: First Day is Finally Here!

**May's POV**

I still can't believe it. I'm finally going into 10th grade. Everybody I know [who's older than me] always says that 10th grade is the best!

I attend Castelia High. That's right. I'm from the Hoenn region but I live in Unova.

The reason I'm in Unova is because my Mum and Dad believe that I need a good 'education'. That meant I got shipped off to a boarding school.

That ALSO meant I could only see my family for the summer holidays. That sucked.

Fortunately, I made five friends. Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, Zoey Hill and Lyra Jones.

We're all a bunch of weirdo's but we don't care [**A/N That's my friends and I! XD**]!

This year is going to be interesting for sure…

o.0.o

"BRING!"

I sit up on my bed and wonder what the hell that sound was.

Oh, right. My new alarm clock.

I peer over to my roommate's bed.

She's still sound asleep.

I stand up and walk over to her.

"Dawn. Dawn. Wakey wakey time for cakie." I whisper while frantically shaking her shoulder.

She's still asleep! Darn her. I get an idea.

"Dawn, Conway is in our room." I whisper louder.

Dawn's head immediately shoots up and suddenly get a baseball bat out of nowhere. She then starts manically swinging it.

"CONWAY! GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" Dawn screeches.

There's a shuffling behind the curtains and Conway comes out, fully dressed [thank goodness]!

He then runs to our door and opens it.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asks then walks out.

I had my mouth open the whole time! I didn't really know he was there! I only said that to wake Dawn up. What a creep…

I turn to Dawn who has a victorious face on.

"Anyway, let's get dressed! 10th grade starts today!" I shout.

"Aw hell yeah!" Dawn exclaims.

**Did you like the first chapter? I'm still not very good with first chapters. In fact, I suck. Oh well.**

**Conway is the creepiest guy in the Pokemon anime I know! Especially how his glasses shine when he adjusts them. Please review and I'll be happy. Or at least I'll be able to stop thinking about Conway…**


	2. Time to Start the Day Ahead!

**Hi! This is officially chapter 2 of High School Horrors! I hope you enjoy it!**

**School has just started so I won't be able to update as much as I would like to. Darn it. Stupid school!**

**Actually, I quite enjoy some parts of school. I'm weird like that….**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. They belong to their rightful owners….**

Chapter 2: Time to Start the Day Ahead!

**May's POV**

Dawn I and I get dressed and ready in record time.

Dawn is wearing black tank top and a dark mini skirt. She has silver sandals on her feet.

"How do I look?" She asks me.

"You look _fine_. I don't understand why you have to ask me that _every_ morning!" I answer.

I look myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my favourite purple t-shirt with a red cherry on it. I'm wearing black leggings and my red high tops.

I put on my red bandanna and grab my handbag.

"C'mon Dawn! We wouldn't want to be late, eh?" I say with a smile.

She shakes her head and walks out the room with me following.

Outside our dorm, we meet our friends.

Misty and Leaf [they share the dorm next door] are waiting for us.

Misty is wearing plain yellow t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. She has her scruffy trainers on and is adjusting her side ponytail.

Leaf has her long brown hair flowing out and is wearing a light green mini dress. She has black stilettos on her dainty feet.

"Are you sure you can walk in those?" I ask her.

"I can! I'm only wearing them to look attractive." She replies while laughing.

"You're already pretty!" I protest and fold my arms.

"Well, in 10th grade, _everyone _knows that you meet that special person!" Leaf said, her eyes sparkling.

I sigh. When is she gonna get that boys are stupid, immature. Not to mention the fact that they're mess-

I'm distracted by this boy with green hair walking by the girl's hallway. He has beautiful green eyes and a gorgeous face. He's _cute._

He winks at me and I swear my insides do a cartwheel.

Misty starts nudging me.

"Ooooh! That boy was checking you out!" She declares.

She looks at my face and gasps.

"_You _were checking him out, too!" She exclaims.

Dawn and Leaf start squealing.

"What's all the noise about?" Lyra says while walking out of her room with Zoey following.

Lyra is wearing a small white t-shirt with black mini shorts and matching tights. She has brown leather boots on.

"We're squealing at the fact that May _finally _likes a boy!" Dawn says.

Zoey starts laughing.

"It's about time!" Zoey adds.

Zoey is wearing skinny jeans, a black tank top and a matching leather jacket. She has black flats on her feet.

"Whatever guys, let's just go already!" I say trying to change the subject.

We all link arms and walk down the hallway, down the stairs and to the cafeteria [It's a buffet!].

The minute I see the food I run and take a plate, shoving everything I can on to it.

After a few minutes, I have my food and I start walking to a table. Pretty much everyone is staring at me. I shrug and sit down.

My friends follow a while after. They sit down with embarrassed faces.

"Do you really have to do that _every _meal?" Dawn asks with a disgusted face.

I nod and start shovelling food into my mouth. I'm almost finished when I hear a plate put down next to Misty.

"I thought it was only me who did that!" Says a raven haired boy with an excited face.

I look to him, then his plate. He has piled as much food on it as I have! I sure haven't seen anyone else eat like me!

"Well I guess we have something in common! I'm May by the way." I say and put out my hand for a handshake.

He stares at my hand like he doesn't know what to do. He ignores it and smiles.

"I'm Ash!" He says.

I sigh.

"Well this is Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Lyra and Zoey." I add.

We all exchange hello's.

Ash and I both start to shovel our food down our throats.

"Ash! Why'd you have to be so messy?!" Misty asks with sheer irritation.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so passionate about food!" Ash says with his mouth full.

Misty suddenly gets out a mallet and starts whacking it on Ash's head.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE PASSIONATE! DON'T EAT YOUR FOOD NEXT TO ME! OR TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" She screams at him.

All our sweats drop.

"What's all this commotion about?" A voice asks.

I turn to look and gape. Its hottie and his friends!

**Poor Ash! I do kinda agree with Misty though.**

**I won't be able to update as much as I usually do because school has just started for me and I've been given a whole load of homework. I will try to update all the same though.**

**Also, my other stories need updating so I'll have to update them first. If you like this story, then check out my others! I take all kinds of feedback. Good and bad.**

**Anyway, please review, review and review!**


	3. Introductions

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry this took so long, school has taken its toll on me. Being in 8th grade is such a hassle. Anyway, on with chapter 3 of High School Horrors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Introductions

**May's POV**

Why oh why did he have to see that?! Why?!

"Well…um…lot's of stuff…and…politics." I stutter like an idiot.

He looks at me weirdly with a frown and flicks his hair. That's weird. I swear he's done that before.

"It's normal for fan girls to get flustered around me." He says pompously.

I get annoyed. Just because I stuttered doesn't mean I'm his fan girl!

"Who would want to be _your _fan girl?" I say in retaliation.

"Who would want an airhead fan girl like _you_?" He counters.

"I'm not an airhead!" I shout raising my voice.

"Yeah you are!" He says and flicks his hair. That's become like a trait.

**Misty's POV**

"Why are you guys fighting? Food time is no place for fighting!" Ash protests when May and green haired boy start to argue.

I take a look at Ash. His face is screwed up in confusion. He's kinda cut- NO! Nothing!

**Dawn's POV**

"Ash is right! It's us girls' start of the year! We're starting tenth grade!" I say with a squeal.

"What do _you _know about Ash?" The boy behind the green haired boy answers.

I look at him. He has plum hair and onyx eyes. He has the biggest frown I've ever seen!

I give him an apologetic smile and he returns it with a smile. How rude!

**Leaf's POV**

I look at the boys until I see a brunette with spiky hair looking intently on my chest. I cover my breasts quickly and huff. I then turn away. Pervert…

**Zoey's POV**

I look at a boy with red hair and kind eyes and I immediately have a crush on him! He looks so…hot.

I look at where his eyes are and my heart freezes. He's looking at Dawn with a goofy grin. How could I fall in love so fast just to get heart broken even faster?

**Lyra's POV**

I look at the boy with short jet black hair and a yellow and black baseball cap. He smiles at me and I return the smile.

**May's POV**

The newcomers sit down at our table and I immediately get annoyed.

"Okay guys! Introduction time!" Ash says, "The green haired boy is called Andrew Hayden. The frowny boy is Paul Shinji. The brunette is Gary Oak. The red head is Kenny Kengo. Last but not least is Ethan Hibiki and I'M ASH KETCHUM!"

We all sweat drop when Ash screams out his name.

"Same time for introduction time with us!" Dawn exclaims, "The girl with the red bandanna is May Maple. The smart looking girl is Leaf. The girl with the mallet [Ash, you'll understand this] is Misty Waterflower. The girl with the red hair is Zoey Hill. Last but not least is Lyra Jones. I'm Dawn Berlitz, by the way!"

After all the introductions we all get on with eating. Not for long though.

"So _June_, call me Drew." Drew says with a flick of the hair.

"My name is May. Not June." I say keeping my calm.

"Of course, April."

"MAY! Stop getting is wrong, Grasshead!" I say with a satisfied smile when I realise the name I called him.

"Airhead!"

"Grasshead!"

**Dawn's POV**

Jeez. When will they stop fighting? It will give them wrinkles!

I look at Paul who has sat next to me due to fact that there wasn't another seat.

"So how old are you?" I ask leaning forward a little.

"16." He says with a frown.

Everyone looks at Paul with their mouths wide [that includes the arguing twosome!].

"My gosh. You actually…" Drew says and finishes before he could get the words out of his mouth.

"Congratulations Paul! You finally talked to a girl!" Ash says triumphantly.

"Shut up you idiot! That is so not true!" Paul says with a frown.

"Paul _has _spoken to a girl before. It's just when they talk to _him_, he either ignores them or he tells them to get lost. That usually makes him a hater to all girls." Kenny helpfully supplies.

"Why _her_? Why is he changing his ways for her?" Gary says, scratching his head.

"Shut up. All I did was answer with one word. Get over it, you f***ers." Paul says and closes everyone out.

I start to smile. He opened up to me. Yay! I must be so persuasive! Why should I care though?

**Leaf's POV**

"So babe," Gary says putting his arm around me, "when should I pick you up?"

I take his arm off and cross my arms in anger. I sigh to keep my cool.

"Pick me up for what?" I ask almost scared to ask.

"For our date." Gary says simply.

"We don't have one. I'm busy today anyway. Have to study!" I say.

"Well we should." Gary whispers into my ear.

I push him away, and when he's facing me, I slap him across the cheek. He looks at me – bewildered.

"Gee Leaf. School hasn't even started and you're already thinking about studying!" Lyra says trying to lighten up the moment.

I huff and turn away from Gary, still not fazed by the fact that I JUST SLAPPED A GUY! This has never happened to me before! I was always the girl who stayed in and did my homework! The girl who did stuff with her friends in the day and never went out after 6 o' clock! The girl who was bullied. The girl people hated. The girl who never had a boyfriend…

Now I'm breaking hearts! Go Leafy! Go Leafy!

I smile and look at Gary for a minute. He still looks blank. I realise that I'm not a heart breaker. I don't do that.

"Sorry Gary." I say.

He looks at me and I see hope in his eyes. Only for a minute.

"Hah! You're so gullible, Leafy! Did you really think I would be sad over a baby slap?!" He says and doubles up with laughter.

How could I?! Why did I have to go back to Leaf?

I stand up with tears in my eyes and run off.

**Third Person POV**

The group sitting at the centre table are quiet. They are put into a daydream all worrying about Leaf [except Ash, he's daydreaming about food] running off.

They are all put into motion when the bell rings, telling them to get to class. They all stand up…and leave the cafeteria.

**This chapter was kinda dramatic and it had hints of Oldrivalshipping in it. Poor Leaf! Stupid Gary. Typical Ash.**

**Please: review, review and review!**


	4. Lessons Part 1

**Hi guys. I'm so soo sooooo sorry that this took so long but I have six collabs going on and my other stories desperately needed updating. Anyway, last chapter, Leaf ran off after Gary was mean. Just so you know, Leaf is mega sensitive. I think that at this point in the story, Lyra is the peace maker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4: Lessons

**Leaf's POV**

I decide that I'd go to my sanctuary: the library. It's the place I go when I'm sad or depressed. You don't know how sad that sounds. Maybe I should start studying?

I walk over to a quiet place in the corner of the library and get a book out from my bag. It's a romance novel about a smart quiet girl who doesn't like a perverted cocky boy. The girl is called Teaf Treen and the boy is called Sarry Toak. I've already read it but it's my favourite. In the end, she realises she loves him (when she sees a side no one else has seen; a sensitive side) and they both love each other and there's a happily ever after (**A/N Do you get what I'm saying here?! If you don't then I suggest you see how the names from the book rhyme with... Get it?! XD**). I won't go into details.

"Excuse me, but school's going to start in ten minutes." Whispered a girl with midnight black hair that covered her eyes.

Any normal person wouldn't care but we nerds have to (and I mean HAVE to) get to class early to show our enthusiasm to the class. Also, to get extra credit and extra work.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked the girl who gave me the heads up.

"Talia." She replies and flicks her hair out of her eye.

"How did you know I was a nerd?" I asked with a smile.

"I saw you reading your book with that spark in your eyes telling me that you enjoy reading. I just guessed you were a fellow nerd after seeing that."

I nod and tell her that I'll see her at lunch. I walk to class with my first teacher. Geography with Miss. Erika. I get there nice and early and sit down in the front row. I see that I'm the only person there. I sigh and get out my notebook for taking notes.

Looking around the room, I see a world map, a globe, posters about global warming awareness and a box that reads 'Weather Equipment'. Suddenly, the bell rings and I see people filtering in. Lyra including them. She waves and I give her a small smile. She takes that as an invitation to sit next to me. I have to say, Lyra has to be my best friend out of the girlies. She's smart but not into studying all the time. She's a person to tell secrets to. She's one of the only people who sits at the front with me. She's not afraid to speak up. She's kind and helpful. She's a good friend. She's the peacemaker. She's Lyra.

"Wondered where you got to." Lyra whispers and squeezes my shoulder.

"Now you've found me." I answer. She nods and takes out her notebook. Everyone fills up (including Miss. Erika) the class room until there are only two spaces left. One at the back and one next to me. I hope that this person chooses the back.

"Hello class, you know me but I don't know you. I hope that we can work together throughout this year with nothing to stop us. I'm going to take the register." Erika says.

"Leaf Green."

"Good morning Miss. Erika"

"Lyra Jones."

"Morning!"

"Gary Oak."

"Here miss." Says a voice at the door. _He _must be the last one.

"You're late. Please sit down." Erika says with a smile.

Oh no. Please don't sit next to me. Please…

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Music had just started when Paul came in. That boy full of grumps sat straight at the back. He sat next to a boy called Tom. They weren't talking but I could tell that they were secretly judging each other on their outfits. Okay, maybe _I _was. A girl called Ursula was sat next to me. She's smirking at me a lot and I can't help but feel irritated.

"Please stop that." I whisper to her before the teacher comes in.

"Stop what? I was only admiring your ugly outfit." She says with a smug smirk. I frown at her until I remember that frowning gives you wrinkles!

I look at her outfit. She's wearing a purple t-shirt with a red poke ball on it. She has black tights and black mini shorts on top. Hot pink ballet flats adorn her feet. She had peach coloured hair that's curled into pigtails and her eyes are scary. She looks good. For a stupid smirking, irritating girl.

All of a sudden, the teacher bursts in. She's quite short (and very young). She has white hair in a ponytail looking up (!) and blue eyes. She's wearing a purple and turquoise stripy shirt dress. She has black boots on her feet and an electric guitar in her hand.

"The name is Roxie. Don't call me Miss. Roxie – it makes me feel old." She shouts at us.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?" Ursula smirks and waves her hand at Roxie's image.

"What, so you want a boring old normal aged teacher teaching you about quavers and stuff?!" It seems that Roxie is offended.

"Oh, no!" Ursula protests, flustered. I smile at her and SHE frowns. Why does everyone want wrinkles?!

"Why are we learning about quavers? I thought this was Music!" Tom calls from the back. Ursula and I both sweat drop. It seems that Tom isn't the brightest bulb in the class. Roxie looks offended again.

**A/N Just so you know, the quavers that Tom is talking about is actually the brand of crisps (or 'chips' as you Americans call it).**

"How dare you! I've decided that I'm going to move you, Tom!" Roxie bellows. Sheesh, she doesn't _sound_ very young. "You're now going to sit next to Ursula. Ursula, swap with Paul Shinji. I'm sorry Ursula, Paul and Dawn; I know you didn't do anything."

I'm practically fuming. Why, oh, WHY must I sit next to wrinkly?! What I do to deserve this?! Oh Arceus, why?!

"I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles." Paul mutters to himself when he's made the swap. He's frowning to himself and I can see that I'm not the only one outraged by this.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

It seems that I've got P.E next. I'm quite pleased actually. This is my time to shine! I practically run to the girls changing rooms. I walk in and change into the most annoying outfit I've seen. The t-shirt's okay but why do I have to wear the shortest shorts I've ever seen?! How am I supposed to play sports in this? Unfortunately, the message goes through that we're playing soccer today. I groan and put my hair into my trademark side ponytail (and then hide my mallet in my bag!).

I then run out to the field and wait for whoever our teacher is. I look over the boy's field to see them doing American Football. Their teacher is Crasher Wake! As in Crasher Wake, the only water type Gym leader in Sinnoh! I bow down to any water specialist. Water types are my favourite and love them to bits! Did I mention that my sisters are the current Gym leaders of Cerulean City? I want to take over when they're 'out of it'.

"Okay, girlies – time to warm up!" Shrills a voice so loud that I fall over. I turn to see Lt. Surge. As in the Gym leader of Vermilion City. He's an electric specialist and I can't stick them. Water and electricity don't mix.

He orders us to run around the field and I end being the fastest. I almost catch a ghost of a smile when I tell him I've done it. Key word: Almost.

"You all know how to play soccer so I'm going to make you go straight into a match!" Lt. Surge bellows.

We all go into action and I'm picked for being a striker. I'm on the team with this girl called Ivy. She's really nice and I recall seeing her dribbling really fast.

When Lt. Surge blows his whistle, I get into motion. Ivy was in the middle (with the ball; she'd tackled a girl ruthlessly) and passed me the ball. I ran ahead and received it and whizzed past the midfielders and the defenders. Unfortunately, one of the defenders ran back and blocked me. It was quite risky to shoot so I passed it to a girl called Casey.

She received it a pummelled it into the net. We'd scored!

* * *

After the game, I was smiling because…WE WON! We thrashed them 4-0! With Ivy being the star player. I'm happy for her but I wouldn't have minded if _I_ was star player.

Before I got into the changing rooms, Lt. Surge pulled me back.

"I saw you out there Misty and I'm pleased as punch. You're such a good player and I think you could go for the team. All the years you've been here I've been keeping a tab on you. My suspicions were correct: you are a star player. I would suggest you take up quite a few sports. These are the things I suggest: Track, Swimming team, Basketball and Soccer. You can decline but I wouldn't if I were you."

I gape at him. He's been watching me? Seeing me partake in sports?! I didn't even know and I'm still quite pleased! But should I do all those sports? I definitely want to try out for the Soccer and Swim team. And being on the Track team sounds fun. Basketball is too easy for me. I mean, I've already played it a million and one time and it's a breeze. Then again; maybe the Basketball team needs me? Okay, I'll do all the things he's suggested.

"I'll do all of them." I promise him.

"Good. Here's a list of the times and days of them all. They're all after school. I hope that's okay with you." He gives me a piece of paper and is about to walk off until he says: "Oh and the reason I didn't pick you as star player was quite simple. You weren't passing to others enough." And with that, he left.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I was in Contest class with this teacher called Miss Fantina. I'm glad I'm in this class. I love Contests and performing with my Pokemon.

I walk to one of the many halls we have here in Castelia High. But my mind won't look forward. It keeps sliding back to Kenny. I don't understand: he's immature, loud and short. I'm mature, sensible/quiet and tall. How can I like him? My emotions are confusing. When will I ever learn?

I walk into the hall and see our only actual French teacher: Miss Fantina. She's wearing an astonishing (but not surprising) purple sparkly ballroom gown. Her purple hair is in four bunches and she's wearing a load of make up. That doesn't stop her from being the best Contest teacher ever though.

"Hello class! New year, new day!" She exclaims with the familiar French accent.

I look to the other side of the room to see Kenny. He catches my eye and strides over here.

"Hi Zoey! I'm Kenny, the guy you were sitting with at breakfast! Wanna be my partner for these lessons?"

"Good to see you again!" I lie. How can I be myself if I'm around him all the time? "I'd love to be your partner."

"Cool." He exclaims and turns his attention to Miss Fantina.

* * *

**Chapter…finished! I'm feeling a bit sorry for Zoey right now. I'd hate it if the guy I had a crush on, was crushing on one of my best friends! Sorry again that I took too long! Anyway, please: review, review and review!**


	5. Lessons Part 2

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for…about a month, but I've been super busy! Christmas was hard, finishing off school for winter break, tests and getting presents from friends! I hope you guys had a good Christmas and…stuff. Okay, so last time, Zoey was feeling really down about herself. And she accepted Kenny as her partner for the class they have…TOGETHER! I'll get on with it so, her it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (which sucks).**

Chapter 5: Lessons Part 2

**Zoey's POV**

"Bonjour my pupils! I hope you've had a grand holiday! For the new people of this school, you may call me Miss Fantina!" Miss Fantina shouts out. Kenny pulls a face (he's standing right next to her) and I grin.

How can this be? Even when I'm sad, he knows how to make me grin. This is just a silly crush! I can't think about him anymore! Or I'll pinch myself!

"Now, today we are going to learn how to showcase our Pokémon's moves to their full extent!" Fantina carries on. She tells us to take out two Pokemon.

I take out my Leafeon and my Kirlia. Fantina smiles at my choice. Kenny takes out his Empoleon and his Floatzel. Does he like water Pokemon? No! I'm thinking about him again!

I pinch myself and yelp out in pain. Everyone stares at me and I give them my best grin and try to hide myself from the others.

"You're weird." Kenny whispers to me. Oh great, now he doesn't like me! "And I dig that."

I blush but just stroke my Leafeon's fur in response. I've now decided that I'm going to pinch myself when I start to think about Kenny. It's not the best solution, but I believe that it will work…eventually.

"Now I want you to choose a move for your Pokemon and let it flow through your Pokemon. No rush! Just flow…" Fantina says. I start to chuckle, Fantina isn't one to relax. She's so uptight.

I nod and order Leafeon to use Magic Leaf. Leaves appear around Leafeon. I notice Fantina watching me. She clears her throat.

"That's lovely Zoey! But you need to use the move to its full extent. Try to change the colour of the leaves around Leafeon by making Kirlia use Psychic on the leaves." She suggests.

I nod and order Kirlia to use Psychic. But nothing happens. My shoulders slump. I really wanted to show Fantina what I can do!

"Its okay; practice makes perfect." Fantina assures me. Suddenly, the leaves turn a pinkish purple. Fantina claps her hands in delight. I beam. I see Kenny watching me with wide eyes. I turn a slight pink…and pinch myself. This time, I make sure I don't yelp out in pain.

"Listen up my pupils! Look at what Zoey has achieved! Zoey: do your thing." Fantina orders me.

I nod.

"Leafeon, use Magic Leaf and Kirlia, use Psychic on the leave!" I shout.

My Pokemon nod and commence with Operation Leaf (as I shall call it)! My Pokemon succeed and I hear applause. I bow (because I won't curtsey) and walk back to Fantina. She smiles at me.

"What Zoey just showed us is what I like to call a fusion move. It fuses two moves together to make a great outcome." Fantina tells us. I mentally take notes. "Can someone tell me a good thing about a fusion move?"

One girl called Casey puts her hand up. It seems that she's the only one, so Fantina chooses her.

"It makes the move look beautiful, which is good for when you audition for Contests." She tells us with a smug look.

So I can use this in Contests? All right, this is going to be good! I'll be sure to use as many as I can!

"Correct, Casey! Bonne fille! You can also come up with names for your fusion names. Zoey, have you thought of one for your one?"

"Yes: Operation Leaf!" I shout. Everyone laughs. Kenny laughs the hardest.

Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

When Geography had finished, I walked to History. I think I have Agatha (the ghost type elite four in Kanto). She's supposed to be really strict. Oh well, I'll have to be on my best behaviour.

I see Ethan and I grin at him. He walks over to me.

"What's your next lesson?" He asks me.

"History, with Agatha." I answer.

"Me too! Shall we walk there together?" He exclaims. When he asks that question, he put on a posh voice. I giggle and nod.

When we get to History, I see and old woman sitting down on the desk at the front of the class. We all take our seats. Ethan and I take the seats in the front row.

I take my notebook out, and wait for Agatha to start.

"What does BC stand for?" She asks quickly.

"Before Christ." I answer quickly. I see her look at me. She suddenly frowns, then smiles.

"Correct." She tells me. She stands up from her desk and walks from one end of the class to the other.

"How many wives did King Henry XIII have?" Agatha asks just as quickly as the first.

"Seven." Ethan says. He beat me to it. I should've got ready for it.

"Correct." She says. I think she seems pleased with us. I raise my eyebrow at him and he grins and adjusts his black and yellow cap.

By the end of the lesson, Ethan and I were the only people who could answer Agatha's questions. Even when she asked the easiest questions (How many years did the one hundred year go on for?), they got it wrong. Ethan and I shook our heads at most of them failing, but I smiled at them and explained their mistake.

At the end of the lesson, everyone wanted to be my homework buddy, or they wanted to sit next to me. I felt quite flattered but I knew their real reason for their sudden requests.

Agatha call Ethan and I back when we're about to go out.

"I'll be blunt, you two are very smart. And from one lesson with you, I can tell that the normal class work will be far too easy for you. I'd like it if I could give you harder work? More academic. Well, will you say yes?" She tells us.

I think about this for a moment. This is quite sudden, and I might get teased about it. I look at Ethan for some kind of assurance. He winks at me. I think he's going to accept, maybe I should too?

"Yes." I say when I finally make up my mind.

"Same here!" Ethan says. I smile at him and adjust my hat.

Agatha nods and sends us on our way. We run along, to our next classes. Before we part, I give him a touch on the shoulder to say my thanks. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Maybe…I like him?

No, who would dare like me? I'm just…average.

Before Ethan can respond I run away to my next class.

* * *

**May's POV**

In Art, I'm trying to draw a sunflower…but I'm failing. Every time I look at it, it reminds me of seeds, and seeds remind me of the sesame seeds on a burger. Which make me think of food!

It's almost lunch and I can't bear it any longer. I clutch my belly and groan. I hear it screaming out to me! But I can't fufill its needs. That really sucks!

"Thinking about food again?" Dawn (who is sitting next to me) asks. I nod and look over to her drawing. I sweat drop when I see it: it's a dress. A pink frilly one.

We're supposed to draw a flower, but that is so typical Dawn. Fashion is on her mind, twenty four seven.

"Do you like it?" She asks me. I nod and try to think of something nice to comment on it. She's a great designer, but I don't really love the colour pink.

"Its, er, really great! I like how…frilly it is!" I say to her. She beams at me and ties her hair back. She actually looks nicer like that.

"Why are you tying it back?" I ask her and prod her shoulder. I need a distraction from food, and this is a perfect opportunity.

"Because she likes it like that." Someone answers for her. I know that voice from anywhere. I hate that voice.

"Grasshead…" I mutter.

"Right you are Airhead." He replies. I give him the evil eye until my belly groans again. I put both hands upon it and sigh. Drew tuts at me and I frown at him. He gives me a smirk that I just can't stand!

"Um…Drew?" A girl says to Drew. We all turn to her.

"Elesa says that we're partners for Art. Could you check out my drawing?" The girl asks. She wears big glasses that cover her eyes and goes well with her red hair. "My name is Cindy."

"Sure, Cindy. I'm sure that your drawing will be amazing." Drew agrees.

"What a flirt." I mutter. Drew doesn't notice and walks off with her. I think that she likes him and that makes me feel funny. Wait, I don't like Drew! I did before he was a rude, mean, arrogant boy! Cindy can have him for all I care.

"WAIT!" Brianna (a girl in our class) shouts. "IF CINDY GETS TO SHOW DREW HER PICTURE, THEN HE HAS TO SEE MINE!"

A murmur of agreement flows through the class. Soon, every girl except from Dawn and I, try to seduce Drew.

"I drew you, Drew!" One girl says. I started laughing. Get it! Drew and Drew?! I'll shut up now.

"Please see mine!"

"I love you!"

"I'll show you!"

"I'll show you something more that my picture." That's just disgusting. I'm officially creeped.

"HAVE MY BABY!" A boy shouts. We all sweat drop. "Kidding! I just wanted attention to get away from Drew! He looks suffocated." The boy says and scratches his head.

I shake my head until the bell goes. I run out of the class so fast. No one can catch up to me! Except Ash, who is running just as fast. We get to the front of the line.

"The usual, May?" Doris, the lunch lady asks me. I nod and she gives me my bowl of ramen noodles, burger, fries, chocolate, salad, apple pie and a soda. I take it hungrily and run to my seat and start gobbling.

I look over and see Ash do the same.

"We should totally have an eating contest!" Ash suggests through mouthfuls.

"We should!" I agree. "But I would totally beat you."

Ash shakes his head, and sticks his tongue out at me. Dawn and the others sit down suddenly. I look at them. They look all exhausted. I wonder why? Oh right…first days are tiring.

"Its okay guys!" I shout. They all look at me. I adjust my bandanna and carry on. "It may be the first day, but we can't be tired! We need to stay focused! School is a great thing! Well…in some ways better than others, but I'm determined that we can do it!"

They all look at me and shake they're heads. Especially the girls. I wonder what's bothering them. I'll have to find out. I pull the girls to the side and ask them.

"One word: Gary Oak. He's unbearable! I now have to sit next to him for the rest of the year in Geography! He's also trying to sit next to me in all the other classes we have together!" Leaf grumbles.

"Paul is being a mean grumpy pants! I tried to make him smile, but he called me a peppy cheerleader. He also called me a whore." Dawn sighed. She looks hurt.

"I'm worried about the responsibility of the sports that I've just taken up. I mean, can I really do it? I'm not that good." Misty tells me. If she thinks that she's not good, then she's as dense as Ash.

"I'm just wondering if I want to be a big fish in a small bowl, or a small fish in a big bowl." Lyra wonders. We all look at her, confused. Leaf regains her cool first and tells us. We all nod our heads as if we understand. I don't think we really do.

"The guy I like likes one of my friends." Zoey says sadly.

"Who is the friend?" Dawn asks. Zoey just shakes her head.

I didn't know that my friends were so unhappy! I'll just have to change they're minds! If it's the last thing I do!

* * *

**Just so you know: this is just a filler chapter. In my opinion, I hate this chapter. I don't think I wrote this well at all. I understand if you don't like it. But that doesn't mean that you don't review! I still want you to!**

**Please: review, review and review.**


	6. May's Idea

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm sorry I've update late, but I have no excuses, so I'm just going to quit saying sorry. That's only if you want me to, though! Last time, May had a plan to sort out everyone's problems. Well, the girls ones, anyway. This is a filler chapter, but it's an important one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (WHYYYY?!).**

Chapter 6: May's Idea

**May's POV**

When it's the end of the day, I run to my dorm. I dump my bag on to my bed and flick the TV in my room on. I ignore the amount of homework I got, and lie down on the couch. I smile as I shuffle through the channels.

I know this may sound weird, but TV inspires me. I always get great ideas when I watch it (another reason to watch TV, kids!). I'm really hoping for an idea now. I mean, my friends are depending one me! Well, not _depending_ on me. When I'd told them that I'd sort everything out, they all laughed and patted me on the back. Like I was some airhead! Well, maybe I _am _but I won't let Drew get to me. He's already too vain for my liking, anyway.

He's the main reason I'm doing this. I want to prove to him that I'm _not _an airhead, and I can organise things. And well, at that thought.

Unfortunately, I find nothing on the TV after a while. I slump my shoulders in defeat, but squeal as I see one of my favourite romance programmes: 'My Untold Heart'. It's about a girl who loves a guy, but tells no one about the obsession except for an Eevee. The Eevee is her best friend, and the girl confides absolutely _everything _into her.

As I'm watching the programme, something dawns (no pun intended) on me. I jump off the couch and do a little dance. I've got it! I know what I'll do! My plan is whirring through my mind, making me feel giddy with excitement. I then start to scribble something down on my notepad, which was helpfully on my bedside table.

I then rummage through my bag, trying to find my phone. I send at text to all of the girl gang, and sit down on my bed, pleased.

My plan will work, it has to. I mean, I already have the good intention; I just need an organised mind. I'll have to morph my mind into an organised one, then.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I walk to my dorm with a sigh. I've just got back from cheerleader try outs, and my body aches. Thankfully, I got in. It's no surprise that I made the squad, but this time, I'm head cheerleader! I'm so happy and excited! I guess I just have talent dripping from my fingers...

I get to the hallway of my dorm when I bump into someone, making me drop my gym bag. I immediately crouch down to pick it up, expecting the person I bumped in to help me, but they don't. I look up to see a bored Paul. His hands are shoved into his pockets and he's slouching.

He takes one look at me, still wearing my cheerleader outfit, and sneers. "You're one of them, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask with a frown and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"You're one of those peppy, bratty girls that love to knock people down. You're too happy go lucky for your own good," he tells me with a glare.

"No I'm not!" I protest. He just frowns at me again.

I shake my head in despair and push past him, walking to my dorm. I can't help think of what he's doing in the girl's hallway. I shake my head of the though, though. When I get in, I'm surprised to see the whole gang lying on May's bed, talking and laughing. I cock my head to one side and take out my phone (which has just beeped). I see a text from May telling me that I need to get to our dorm fast. I look at her questioningly and sit down on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask slowly. My mood has completely changed from when I'd bumped into Paul.

"Guys," May starts to tell as I slip my white sneakers off, "I've had the greatest idea ever!"

We all look at her, curious to know what she's on about.

"And the idea is…?" Leaf questions slowly, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I was watching something earlier on, when I got inspiration. When you guys told me how everything is so stressful, I wanted to help, so I turned the TV on for ideas," we all nodded, knowing May worships the TV for ideas. It even helps her with her homework. "And I just thought of something: We are going to put on a play."

"A play?" Lyra echoes. "Like a performance?"

May nods enthusiastically.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I point out.

"You guys need a distraction from all your problems, and I wanted to help. Putting on a performance at school would be great! You'd be able to organise lots of stuff, and see all our work go to some use. We are so talented, that I'm sure this would be good!" May explains with a smile. I can already tell that its going to be a bad idea, but I like it so far!

"Can we act in it?" Zoey asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course! If we're making it, then we should be able to act in it!" May says with a determined face.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

May was telling the girls with excitement. They believed she could do it. The girls didn't even criticize her! They knew that the idea was well thought out (though it didn't take long for May to think of it).

But what the others _didn't _know was that the plan that May was revealing was only a _fragment _of her major plan. May actually had a bigger plan then this.

Watching the other girls chat about the idea at the moment made her smile. So far, everything was going great.

Zoey was joking around and was making the girls laugh with ideas about the play plot. She liked the idea and wanted to go ahead with it.

Misty was talking about stunts they could do. Anything dangerous was good enough for Misty.

Leaf was already scribbling notes down into her notebook, the thing went everywhere with her.

Lyra was smiling and worrying about what their Drama teacher (Burgh) would say about this. They would surely have to ask him if they could perform it. You needed permission for pretty much _everything _in this school.

Dawn was clapping her hands in glee. She was thinking about the outfits they would wear, she would make them, of course.

May's bigger plan was great. She knew it was. The best thing about it, though, is that its only one word: Romance.

Romance was what everyone needs. Love is the answer. The others just didn't know it yet. Somehow, May had to get the guys to co operate. She already knew the guys for the job. Matchmaking was easy. It's just actually creating the spark that was hard.

"Guys, I have to leave," May tells the others, lying. This was just her plan. "I have a sudden errand to run."

"An errand? You hate doing stuff for people unless you get food as the reward." Misty asks. May looks guilty for a moment. "Are they giving you ramen?"

May nods with a grin, lying again, and runs out.

She runs through the building, into the boy's hallway. The guys just had to accept. She runs to a door. She knows that its Drew's dorm, and that he bunks with Paul (Drew had broadcasted it to all his fan girls, knowing that they'd flutter around him, and May had overheard). She knocks on the door, nervous.

Drew opens it. May's spirits drop. This Grasshead would surely just insult her. She wiped her hands on her leggings, though, and asked away.

"Is Paul there?"

"Yes, but why?" Drew asks curiously. "Do you have a crush on him? Or are you just getting to Paul, to get to _me_?"

"As if, Grasshead," May grumbles, getting faintly annoyed.

"Now, now, June. Let's not get angry." Drew teases. He mentally sighed when he asked her whether or not she liked Paul. He couldn't explain it, but he felt slightly jealous. He shook it away, though.

"It's MAY! Spelt M-A-Y!" May barks, hands in the air, this guy is seriously annoying.

"Stop shouting," someone orders. Both turn to see Paul, with a frown on his face.

"Paul? Can I talk to you?" May asks, seizing her chance.

Paul grunts. May takes that as a yes, and follows Paul into his dorm.

* * *

**May's POV**

I dodge a shoe, a pair of socks and a mangy old sandwich while I follow Paul. I grimace. Guys' rooms are horrible.

"What do you want, then?" Paul grumbles. I sigh and I'm about to tell him, when I feel Drew's stare on me. I turn to him angrily.

"In private,"

Drew smirks and walks to their bathroom. He closes the door and locks it. At least he won't be able to hear _everything _we say.

I have to say to Paul that I want him to take part in the play. I mean, if I just tell him about my bigger plan, the surely he'll disagree. I mean, who would want to be paired up with some random girl? He would…eventually.

"I want you," I say slowly, "to take part in the play I'm putting on. I just want to take away the stress on my friends and put it on for them."

Paul glares at me. "What's in it for me?"

I scratch the back of my head. I haven't actually thought of that yet. I can sense Paul thinking of an idea, though.

"Okay, I'll do it," he decides, "on one condition: Drew has to take part in it as well."

I'm practically steaming! No way, I won't let him! This is just outrageous!

Unfortunately, I have to agree. My plan needs to commence.

"Fine," I mutter. Paul smirks at me. I suddenly hear their bathroom door opening. Drew stares at me with a smirk.

"I'd _love _to star in the play, April," he taunts.

"Hey, I didn't say you could stare in it, Cabbage," I retaliate.

I glare at Paul, but he just shrugs. I groan and stalk out their dorm. It disgusts me just being in the same room as Drew.

"See you at rehearsals!" Drew calls out the door. I stamp my foot and don't turn back.

This idiot is taunting me. I hate him.

Before I disappear from his eye view, I frown at him. He frowns back, but with his stupid smirk.

This means war.

* * *

**Chapter finished guys! Sorry it took so long, I had major writer's block. And sorry it's short!**

**Please: Review, review and review!**


	7. Plan Preparation

**Hello, guys! I'm very sorry for my absence; I thought that my writing was terrible, so I was off FanFiction for a while. But I'm fine now! Anyway, last time, May was recruiting guys to become part of her play and secret plan! She can be vindictive sometimes; too bad she's also an airhead. GO MATCHMAKERS! ^.^' On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7: Plan Preparation

**May's POV**

I stormed out of Drew's room with a frown. That guy almost always cheesed me off, and to think that I thought he was cute! He's a jerk face. I can't believe Paul made me cast him for my play. It's only a stepping stone in my plan, but I still wanted to actual performance to commence with no problems.

I walked to Ash's and Gary's room. Outside of the door, I heard arguing. Actually, I only heard Gary shouting. Ash seemed to be laughing? I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. I heard someone stomp towards the door to open it. It was…Gary…WITH A STUPID MOUSTACHE ON HIS UPPER LIP! I fell on the floor with laughter, about to shout out what I saw, but Gary pulled me into his dorm.

The state of Gary's room is somewhat messier than Drew's and Paul's room. I saw Ash on his bed, crying with laughter.

"Dude, did you do this?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes," he panted through his chuckles, "I did. Gary was annoying me, so when he took his 'beauty nap' as he calls it-"

"No I don't! It's j-just a normal…nap!"

"Anyway, while he was taking his 'normal nap', I got a black permanent marker pen and drew a moustache!" Ash fell off his bed and rolled around. He suddenly stood up, looked at me, and said, "This is what people call ROFLing!"

Gary and I face palmed at Ash's pleased face.

"Wait…" Gary suddenly realised, "did you just say _permanent _marker, Ashy boy?"

"Yup!" Ash gave me a thumbs up.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gary screeched. He started to pace around the room for a little, then, stood in front of Ash. "If it's _permanent _marker, then it means that it's _permanently _on my face!"

"Oh…" Ash mumbled. He then turned back to me. "Oh, well!"

"'OH WELL'? THIS COULD RUIN MY RWTL!" Gary seethed.

"'RWTL'?" I echoed.

"Reputation With The Ladies," Ash supplied with a robotic voice, as if Gary had forcefully taught him that.

Gary screamed into his pillow, walked to the wall and continuously banged his head upon it. He does sure gonna get a headache…

"Let's come to the matter of hand here," I interrupted, "I would like you two to star in my play that us girls are putting on." There was silence. "Paul and Drew are also starring in it." More silence. "Please?"

"Sure! Will Misty be there?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yep! She was hoping you'd agree, and now she'll be ecstatic!" I lied. This was just too easy!

"R-really?" he double checked, blushing.

"Yes, really," I promised. I then turned to Gary. "What about you, Gare, would you like to, as well?"

"First of all, my name is Gary, not 'Gare'. Second of all, what's in it for me?"

I racked my brain. "Oh, you know how Dawn is a genius with makeup, hair and clothes?"

"Yes, I recall that," he answered sceptically.

"She can take away your moustache," I told him.

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced. I nodded.

"And Leaf's going to star in it, too."

"What?! Okay, then!" He punched the air half-heartedly, and fell on his bed. "I'll be around your dorm in an hour to get the moustache off."

I took that as my cue to leave, so I took off after agreeing with Gary and saying goodbye to Ash. I then walked over to Ethan and Kenny's dorm with a spring in my step. The plan is so far successful! All I needed was Kenny, Ethan and a few other students enrolled here, so I could start!

I rapped on the door quickly. Ethan opened the door with a smile.

"Hello, May. How nice to see you. Come in, come in," he ushered me inside. I beamed at his politeness. When I got inside though, I gaped.

Their room was so tidy! Even tidier than my room! There was nothing on the floor except for the furniture and their shoes at the end of their beds. Kenny was located on his bed, playing his Nintendo Wii. He was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I grinned, I LOVE THIS GAME! He looked up after pausing his brawl with Meta Knight.

"Hey, May. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd star in my play," I gushed out. They stared at me.

"Of course!" the both promised. I jumped up and down.

"SUCCESS!" I yelled. I did a little dance, and I didn't notice hoe embarrassingly bad I was until I realised Ethan and Kenny were staring at me.

"Oh, well," Ethan shrugged and started to dance. Kenny laughed and started opera singing.

"I have to say," I told them, "I thought you were really quiet guys…until now! I'll keep your dancing in mind for future parties."

I walked over to the door and waved to them. Ethan held the door open and saluted me. I grinned.

* * *

When I got back to my dorms, I heard the girls still giggling away. I put my best sad face on, and barged in.

"What's up?" Lyra asked, looking at my face.

"I…was bragging to…uh, Cindy about our play, when the boys overheard. They told Burg and somehow got him to force them into our play."

"WHAT?!" Leaf shouted, knowing that her perverted 'friend' was going to be with her for a long time.

Lyra shrugged, "We were gonna had to of had _some _boys in the play. Burg wouldn't agree otherwise, and it seems kinda sexist. Remember: Not all boys are perverted like Gary, Leaf."

"What about Ethan..?" Zoey teased.

The girls and I all gasped and squealed when we saw Lyra…BLUSH! Lyra is very pretty, but quite sensible and quiet. She hasn't had a boyfriend before, and has no interest in guys. UNTIL NOW! Lyra looked away and started fiddling with her necklace that she got from her old friend Soul.

"Stop," I ordered the girls fro their teasing. "We need to prepare for our play. You have any ideas?"

"Actually, I'm kinda tired." Zoey yawned, stretched and got up. "I think I'm gonna head back."

"What? But we have planning to do!" I protested.

"We can't really plan if Burg doesn't give us the go ahead," Leaf pointed out and stood up.

I gave a defeated sigh and watched the others file out of my room. Dawn sneezed and ran to the bathroom to get a tissue. She came back with one and blew her nose. She then changed out of her cheerleading outfit, and into pyjamas. I checked my watch; it was only six in the evening. Dinner was just about to start.

"I'm not hungry," Dawn muttered and pulled an eye mask over her eyes. "Oh, and while you were gone, Gary came 'round. He made me sort out this pen thing. But it's all sorted now…" She then quickly fell asleep. I shook my head and ran over to the cafeteria.

* * *

"The usual evening meal?" Doris asked. I nodded and held my plate out eagerly.

"You shouldn't eat so much," pointed out someone I want to BITE right now.

"Grasshead," I seethed and walked away from him with my plate filled high. Since my friends weren't here, it would seem kinda sadistic for me to sit at our usual big lunch table. I sat at one of the tables on the edge of the cafeteria, next to a window.

I sighed. It was raining. I hated the rain. I like clouds and fog (I'm weird like that…)! I started to eat my food, watching the rain and scheming.

Okay, so I have the perfect matchmaking. It's going to be Lyra and Ethan because Lyra clearly likes him. I think they'd make a great couple. They're both serious (but know how to have fun); smart, likeable, kind and they have loads in common. I also decided to make names for the couples I'm getting together. Lyra and Ethan are Heartsoulshipping, because they both have big hearts, and their souls are perfect. Okay, I sound really mushy and sensitive.

I'm going to pair Zoey with Kenny. I've known Zoey for quite a while, and I wondered why she kept giving Dawn the occasional cold shoulder when she said something stupid. I also knew that Kenny had a crush on Dawn, so I just added the two together. Zoey like Kenny, but Kenny likes Dawn, and Dawn doesn't like anyone (yet). I think that Zoey and Kenny are great together because they balance out each other well, despite their differences. I mean, Zoey is tall, Kenny's kinda short. Zoey is calm and collected; Kenny can sometimes flip out with hyper-ness. Zoey is laid back, Kenny kinda leans to the front (okay, that doesn't really sound right). I'm going to call it Shootdownshipping because Kenny doesn't like Zoey (yet).

I'm going to get Misty and Ash together because I know she likes him, and he's really oblivious. She acts really old for her age, by being mature and a motherly type. Ash kinda seems like a mummy's boy and is SO immature! He's really thick, too! Misty was so mature that she knew what sex was in kindergarten. She told us, and that ruined me. Anyway, I'm going to call this Pokeshipping because Ash loves Pokemon so much that his love takes over the name. That might actually be what the relationship is like.

I'm going to get…Leaf and Gary together. Okay, I know what you're thinking: _"What?! Gary's a PERV with no brain! You idiot! Poor Leaf…" _But that's where you're WRONG! I know Gary, and I know that if he really likes Leaf, then he could tone the perv down, and there enters a sweet romantic guy. It's going to take a while, but I know it will be ADORABLE! I'm going to call it Oldrivalshipping, because I remember Misty telling me that Leaf and Gary actually used to be frenemies back in Pallet Town.

Last, but not least, I'm going to put Dawn and Paul together. I remember learning this in Science: Opposites attract, and, boy, Dawn and Paul are opposites. I mean, she's happy, he's sad. He smiles, he frowns. She cares about her image, he doesn't give a shit. She loves everyone; he probably would kill himself to get away from everyone. Dawn has loads of friends, Paul only has a few. I think they'd be PERFECT! Okay, maybe there are some kinks with Paul's…'issues' with people, but if I'm not May Haruka Maple, then there's no chance! Fortunately, I _am _May Haruka Maple, so I'm in luck. I'm going to call this Ikarishipping, because Dawn can kinda be bigheaded and they both have an 'I' in their names (Hikari and Shinji).

Okay, so I know that I don't like this guy, but since he's in the play, he deserves to be with someone. Drew may be an egotistical, pompous, arrogant, vindictive, horrible, cabbage head- Well, he may be all of those things, but he deserves to find love. At least if he's got someone, he wouldn't tease me so much… The thing is, I don't know who to pair him up with. It can't be in our little group… I don't know, maybe Brianna. I mean, she clearly likes him (she showed her 'compassion' in that Art class…). Okay, I'll have to think about this with Drew.

"Hi, Airhead. Thinking about me?" Drew teased, sitting down in front of me.

"In your dreams," I seethed with gritted teeth. "Now, shoo. Go away, I have planning to do." I waved my hand to the other side of the room, trying to get him to leave.

"Planning for the play?" he asked with his smirk.

"Kind of…" I replied. I'm not telling him of all people what I'm up to! It's my business!

"Share to spill?" he asked, leaning in towards me a little.

I choose to ignore him, so I start to shovel food into my mouth. I look around the cafeteria. I ponder, wondering why it's so deserted. Ash isn't here, and he's the type of guy to run at the smell of food, like me.

I turn to Drew. "Where are the others?" I asked and scratched the back of my head, adjusting my bandanna.

"I dunno. Well, I kinda do know. Paul decided to read this mystery novel that's big on his mind. I think Gary is looking at himself in the mirror. Ash is playing this videogame, with a ton of snacks hidden under his bed, drawers, bags, hat and other places. Ethan is studying, and I think Kenny is practising for the play you're putting on," Drew supplied and flipped his hair.

I was tempted to ruffle up _his _hair, but he'd probably have a hissy fit.

"Whatever," I said, my mouth full. I finished up my food, and was about to leave, when Drew pulled me back.

"Wait, please." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. What's up with that? Why has everyone gone all super depressed and boring?

"What do you want, Justin Bieber?" I joked. He stared at me with venom in his eyes.

"What did you just say…?" he asked me, fists clenched.

"I said that you were Justin Bieber. In fact: HEY FANGIRLS, LOOK HERE!" All the shallow girls I know, stopped what they were doing, and stared at Drew and I. "DREW IS JUSTIN BIEBER IN DISGUISE!"

I put my hands over my ears, and ran. I heard the rumble of the girls run to him, screaming and shouting. I turned back to him, seeing him scream with the commotion of it all. I noticed a flash right next to me. I turned to see a girl called Marina with a flashy camera and a pen. She had a tag on her waistcoat that said 'School Reporter'. I'm guessing she's part of the Newspaper club, then.

"Interesting," she mused, staring at the gaggle of girls. "I knew Drew was Justin Bieber in disguise." She dug in her pocket for something. "This is my card. See if you can make anything else happen."

I looked at her, then at the card she gave me, and laughed, "Actually, he isn't. He's just a dude copying him."

Marina cracked a smile. "Isn't that kinda mean? What will those girls do when they find out?"

I momentarily look at the girls. They're trying to rip off Drew's clothes and hair. I laughed and clutched my belly. Marina took another picture and turned to me.

"I guess we'll have to find out," I replied, finally answering her question. "And they're going to find out soon. I gotta run! See ya tomorrow!"

Marina waved me off, and I ran, just as I heard a girl scream, "HEY, HE ISN'T JUSTIN BIEBER! HE'S JUST SOME LOOK-ALIKE!"

"HOW AM I A LOOK-ALIKE WITH HAIR LIKE THIS?!" I heard Drew shout. He sounded kinda humiliated and bewildered. I'm so glad that this finally happened!

The last thing I remember, was retiring to my room, ripping of my clothes for pyjamas, and getting into bed.

Tomorrow, my plan will commence! I've figured everything out, so now I just need the results! It may take a while, but this should be good!

I just know it.

* * *

**So there you have it! Sorry if it wasn't up to my usual standard! Did you guys like the Gary and Drew thing? I was particularly angry with them today, so I decided to dish out the punishments.**

**Drew and Gary: You did this to us, so we're going to do something to you!**

**Me: Gah! Uh-oh, gotta run, guys!**

**But please: Review, review and review! :D**


End file.
